Assassins Love Story
by hachibae
Summary: A Love Story between 2 powerful champions. Rated M for Lemon. It contains a lot of Lemon and smut. First time writing a smut.
1. Chapter 1

It was a great match. It was the first time that Katarina and Yasuo played together a ranked match.

After the win match, Yasuo rented a room in a hotel. He called of his teammates to have a drink at the bar in front of his hotel.

Only Katarina showed up. They were so happy about the match.

"You.. have beautiful eyes, Kat."

Katarina smirked. They held hands with both smiles.

"I bought you something."

Yasuo gived a new pair of blades for her. She kissed him in the cheeks, her face starting to go red. Yasuo fell in love with her, but he was scared to tell her.

"I want to tell you something, Kat."

"I need to .."

He kissed her with passion. Both tongues were balanced in a perfect form.

"Yasuo.."

"Katarina, I'm sorry.."

"We can.. Try again.."

They were both young exploring new things.

"Do you want to go to my room, We can have more privacy…"

Katarina chuckled.

When they got in the room. They start kissing..

Katarina said to his ear in a seductive voice

"Am I turning you on, Yasuo?"

Yasuo was enjoying the moment that he was finnaly to get in to it with his crush.

Yasuo without hesiting, he started to putting his hand over her hips. She taked off her panties and got naked. In Yasuo's head, he can only see their breasts and her beautiful red hair.

"We should do this in the bed, not here in the kitchen."

"Wherever do you want. I just want you so bad."

Yasuo start fingering her, and she started moaning Yasuo's name.

Getting tired of teasing, Katarina putted her booty in front of Yasuo's cock. Yasuo just putted the tip. Katarina heavy breathing.

"Is want all of that. Deeper... Deeper.."

Yasuo was going rough and deeper. She was moaning

"Yasuo.."

They did it for like 1 hour and half. They were enjoying a lot.

"Almost.. Ah.."

Katarina dripped in cum.. Right next, Yasuo cummed in her breasts.

After they were tired and both of them were heavy breathing.

Yasuo stuttered

"I-I Love You, Kat."

(...)


	2. Chapter 2 (Last)

**Chapter 2**

(...)

"What? You dont know me that much to love me!"

Yasuo stuttered

"B-But.. I though we had a conexion.."

" Fuck this, I'm out."

"Kat.."

As soon the door closed, Katarina starts crying so as Yasuo. Katarina was scared. She really loved Yasuo. But more than her was thinking, have more reasons she have to dont love Yasuo. She didnt know what to do.

Yasuo thought that she was coming back. The tears from Yasuo were painful. Yasuo thought that Katarina only want to have sex with him for being a prize. But he was wrong.

After they had a rough and teared night, they followed different paths. Yasuo lost a lot of rankeds so as Katarina. Katarina met a guy named Talon, another Assassin, he was really cared and sentimental.

"Hey Kat. How have you been?"

"I cant be worse"

They were walking through the park of Piltover, talking, and talking. Until Katarina told to Talon what happend.

"Kat, I don't know what to say, it's just.. ah.. Be yourself. You will know what to do."

"Maybe you're right."

When she get home she sits on the couch and she stayed still for about 45 minutes, and her mind wasn't getting nothing. She texted him.

Katarina message:

"Hey, Blade Guy, want to meet up at that bar?"

She just couldn't feel her bones after sending that message. She felt the guilt before that night happend.

"Sure"

Yasuo didn't think when he awnsered. He just wanted to see her again.

Both of them were at the bar at 12pm. They didn't say a word.

Both of them said at the same time

"I just want to say-"

"You first, Kat."

"It's just.. You have one question."

"What's that?"

"How far do you love me?"

Yasuo has the chance to tell her his feelings for her.

"How far.. do I love you? Do you even know the meaning of love? You know what is "true love"? Love is when we have a person by our side and support us when they can, Love is when we get sick and that person is there to treat us, Love is when we can kiss a person with passion and get better for her. Love is.. Love is when we can trust each other and say "I love you." And you know what, Katarina? I love you so much that it hurts when you say you don't. And I know Kat. I know that you love me. The way you kiss me. The way you touch me. The way you treat me. And nothing will change, until, the awnser of this question."

"Y-Yasuo.."

"Do you stay with me?"

Katarina started crying, those sad tears of guilt about the way she treated Yasuo in that night. She stills love him. And love him the way he love him. He never gived up on her.

They enter the room in the hotel that Yasuo rented the room in that night. They were in the same position back in that night.

Yasuo started kissing her and in the same way in that night. Both tongues were in perferct form. Those beautiful breasts. That beautiful lips. Both of them were in heaven. And most important. They were together.

Yasuo reached her hips. That curve, that roughness.

"Yasuo.."

They started undressing all of their clothes. She was lay down on the bed for him to go. Katarina want to give him what all of the men want. See a women masturbate. But Yasuo wanted to keep it up. He putted his hands quietly and gently. He was going aggressive and he stopped.

Katarina posed for him in a goat position. Yasuo knowed what to do. He was going aggressive. Back and forward. She screamed, she moaned. She was enjoying.

"More.."

"Almost.."

Yasuo penetrated her with love. He was going to give a special treatment. Yasuo cummed inside of her.

After they cleaned up everything, they were about to sleep.

"I love you, Kat."

Katarina looked at him, with a serious look. He got scared. He thought that she was gonna hit him. But at the end, Katarina smirked. That beautiful smile of her. Her beautiful green eyes. Her red shining hair.

"I love you too."

Katarina close to him on the bad and she lay down her head to his shoulder. And they did it together in love.

 **Author's Note** **:**

 **This was fun to made. Really. Just blame Joana, she got me in to smut fanfiction.**

 **And this got into the end. This chapter was different. It was long.**

 **I do not own League of Legends.**

 **If you want to add me at League of Legends : Mikeeboyy12**

 **Love you. Rate it.**


End file.
